Today's Best
Today's Best is a player performance tracking system active in Freeburn Online which monitors the player's records. Depending on the player's choice, the Today's Best table which is placed in the top-right corner of the screen, can show statistics about either the player's best Driving Skills or the about the player's best Road Rules. The player's statistics are split in many different categories. The Today's Best table is always visible when outside of any event (it is replaced by the objective progress table when in Challenges and Games). The table will scroll categories automatically every 5 seconds and parallelogram tabs at the top of the bar will inform the player of the current category. The user can cycle through categories by pressing on the down arrow on the D-pad of his controller. Players should note that once the manual cycle has been engaged, the system will not restart the automatic cycle. With the Cagney update, a new "Shout-Out" feature was added. It notifies all players present in the lobby about a recent Today's Best record beating, displaying the name of the successful player and the nature of his feat. The table's statistic categories vary depending on the vehicle type of the lobby (Car or Bike) and for both, their respective Road Rules are available. Car Freeburn Statistics Driving Skills In a Car Freeburn lobby, the Today's Best table displays the Driving Skill categories. If the player isn't leading in any category, a message will read "Keep trying!" instead of the value. The message "Ahead in ##" is displayed in the Summary to count the total categories the player is leading. Road Rules If the player is in Road Rule mode (with Street plates displayed in a color other than green or blue) then the table will adapt to the Road Rule statistics automatically and will then display the appropriate categories. It should be noted that the second category "Road Rules" can only be viewed by the player by manually cycling through the set. This is because the category displayed depends on the player's current Road Rule type (Time or Showtime). Bike Freeburn Statistics Driving Skills While Freeburning with bikes, the Today's Best statistics set differs from that of the one in a Car Freeburn lobby. This can be easily explained by the fact that Bikes are unable to perform Flat Spins or Barrel Rolls for instance, instead some of these categories are replaced by Bike-specific categories, they are as follows: Road Rules Road Rule mode is also available for a Bike lobby and once activated (pressing up on the D-pad) the table will then display the appropriate categories: It should be noted that establishing both a Day and a Night Road Rule is impossible unless the host has set his Time of Day settings to a non-constant option. Establishing both Rules is possible when the host sets his Time of Day settings to match his local time, but naturally, players will have to wait a minimum of 12 hours to set them. See Also *Driving Skills *Stunts *Road Rule Category:Online events